1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective devices and, more particularly, to a cushioning device for remote control television equipment.
2. Prior Art
Various types of cushioning devices have been used with readily damagable equipment. For example, during the storage and shipment of clocks, watches, motor controls, electrical test equipment and the like, rigid foam polystyrene shells, strips and the like are used to encase and cushion such equipment against vibration and damage. Various configurations of such polystyrene protective containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,309, 4,602,715, 4,261,467, 4,201,293 and 3,346,221. Molded fiberglass has also been used for protective casings and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,092.
Once delicate equipment arrives at its destination, however, it is customarily removed from its protective casing and is then used without any further protective containment. It has been found that remote control television equipment such as remote television channel selector panels, remote television on-off switches, remote videotape control panels and the like for television sets which are used without protective casings are especially subject to damage by being dropped or having solid objects fall on them as they rest on coffee tables, side and end tables and the like.
It would be desireable to be able to provide effective cushioning devices for remote control television equipment to encase the equipment while the equipment is in use, in order to reduce the possibility of their damage. Such cushioning devices should preferably be capable of protecting the equipment against vibrations, jars, drops, etc., and be adaptable to a wide variety of sizes and shapes of such equipment. Moreover, such devices should be inexpensive and durable.